


Consanguinity

by Kadorienne



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 12:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne





	Consanguinity

"I do understand why you do it," Dexter says to the man on the table. "But you made those children watch. How could you do that?"

"Every creature feels a need to reproduce," the man on the table replies.


End file.
